


What did I get myself into ?

by Shineelover4321



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choi Minho - Freeform, Comedy, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hot, Innocence, Kim Kibum - Freeform, M/M, Onew - Freeform, Pornstars, Smut, Top Kim Jonghyun, Tradegy, Yaoi, assistants, bottom lee jinki, lee taemin - Freeform, romantic, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shineelover4321/pseuds/Shineelover4321
Summary: Lee jinki , a 27 year old male was given a job as an assistant , but not just for any old company he is an assistant for a pornstar and they weren't any regualar, They were one of the most popular out of all the other stars in the industries and its none other than Kim jonghyun.''i must warn you anyone who is his assistant ends up quitting after a week or so I hope you can survive''''....you're way to plain for my taste... '''' i wouldn't fall for someone like him ! ''





	What did I get myself into ?

 

   BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ-

 

  My hand stayed on the alarm clock for a few minutes before finally lifting my head up from the bed sheets to look at the time.  
  '' ugh..what time is it-OH MY GOD IM GONNA BE LATE !!!'' I screamed panicking at what the time was at and quickly jumped out of bed running to the bathroom grabbing a toothbrush and paste and brushed my teeth.

  
  ''ughh can't believe im gonna be late to my new job and one of the first things i told them was i would always be on time...great going lee jinki its been only a day and you're already screwing up.''  I thought to myself as I gurgled some water spitting it out then looked into the mirror smiling wide as I glanced at my now clean teeth

 

 ~10 minutes later~

 

I quickly walked to the hallway grabbing my shoes putting them on while making a quick glance at the clock seeing it was now 7:30 and sighed.  
  '' hope I  can make it '' I mutterd to myself grabbing my keys and walked out of my apartment. I ran to my car sitting inside putting the keys in and turning it while using my other hand to grab the gear level shifting it to drive and stepped on the pedal driving to my job while panicking slightly seeing the time.  
  

'' okay okay lee jinki dont panic we will be there....you are gonna arrive on time and make a good first impression and no matter what..just keep smiling '' I said to myself as i smiled alittle,but it quickly faded as I shook my head thinking I looked like an idiot who was now even a creep for talking to themselves, so I just focused on arriving on time by speeding alittle to my destination.

 

~time skip~

 

I stood infront of the building i was soon going to be working in from now on gulping '' ok! i can do this '' I whispered nodding then walked into the building and looked around seeing nothing special just a plain office looking white room with a desk infront of it being occupied by a lady who seemed engrossed in her whatever she was typing so i slowly walked up to her and smiled shyly while bowing abit.

  
'' e-excuse me my name is lee jinki im here for the-'' I couldn't finish my sentence as she held up her hand looking at me.

  
 '' I know who you are...and you're late '' she said in slight annoyance and I gulped hoping she wouldn't lash out on me and fire me, but all she did was stand up and motioned for me to follow her and I quickly did without questioning her slightly relieved that I didn't get fired.

  
'' alright lee jinki since im in a good mood I'll let you off with a warning but anyway welcome to the porn industry you will be an assistant to the male pornstar Kim Jonghyun you will be responsible for getting anything he needs for his photoshoots, sex scenes,s eeing when he is scheduled, and more...but i must warn you anyone who is his assistant ends up quitting after a week or so I hope you can survive'' The lady said turning towards me smiling with a pity look while all i could do was worry about this Kim Jonghyun guy, was he a rude person? a spoiled brat? all these questions running through my head at that moment but I didn't dare ask but I guess my face showed my concern since the lady exactly answerd my question.

  
 '' he is a playboy and will even trick his assistances to sleep with him but end up throwing them away therefore they end up quitting but i doubt he will do anything to you...you aren't exactly his type so you will be fine now cheerio!'' she said waving as she walked away.

  
 '' well...gee that makes me feel a whole lot better '' I mutterd sarcasticly then stopped seeing a door with words written FILMING AREA in big bolded letters. I took a deep breath opening the door walking inside but my breathe hitched seeing a big camera crew huddled around two bodies. I blushed seeing them but remained my cool walking up to one of the stylist asking which one was kim jonghyun and they looked at me with pity on their faces then pointed to the blonde male who was on top of  another  male and I froze watching him how he dominated the other.

  
'' omo...im working for...a beast '' I whispered swallowing my own saliva as i slowly walked up closer to get a better look and found a seat sitting on it and watched them but the director cut them off glaring at them.

  
'' what that wasn't good enough for you ?'' My boss, claimed to be Kim Jonghyun asked clearly looking annoyed, but the director didn't care as he waved his hands around.

  
" it looks fake! Put some passion into it! I don't care who or what you think of but make it authentic!" the director went on and on babbling on how to make this scene perfect, but it looked like the star didn't care as his eyes were lookng around the room and his eyes froze on mine and he kept staring making me look away awkwardly blushing hearing Jonghyun stopping the director waving his hand around.

  
'' yeah yeah whatever lets just get this thing done, I think I've found my muse'' he said as he got on top of the male again and kissed him passionately as soon as they yelled action. I watched them feeling embaressed that i had to hear them, but noticed Jonghyun stare into my direction as he was jerking the guy off and showed a slight smirk seeing my red face. I couldnt stay in that room for long so I just  fanned myself walking out running into the restroom going over to the sink turning it on splashing some water on my face then looked at my reflection seeing my red face.

  
'' he caught me watching him...he caught me fricking watching him as he was fucking some dude in a sexy way...how embaressing!!'' I said frowning gripping my hair shaking my head but cooled off a bit and splashed some more water onto my face then walked out of the bathroom and back to the filming room seeing the stars have already finished their scene and were getting cleaned up. My eyes kept looking around the room for him and finally i did, wrapped in a white robe and sat on the chair was Kim Jonghyun, the pornstar.

  
 it took everything in my power to not blush at what happend a few minutes ago, but  i kept my cool and walked over to him calmly with my signature smile.  
 I was finally face to face with him, the way he looked up at me was like of a puppies a cute,adorable, and little puppy i smiled to myself and looked at him shyly holding out my hand '' h-hello m-my name is l-lee jinki...im y-your new assisten-'' I stopped my sentence seeing him examine me up and down which made me feel uncomfortable. It's been a whole minute untill he finally spoke.

 

   ''....you're way to plain for my taste... I like my assistants to be more...more appealing, you know face-wise. Can you do anything about that?" he said looking at me crossing his arms, I felt a bit offended but I kept my cool and smiled '' Im sorry for that I will try my best to suit your taste any advice for me ?'' I asked politely as he looked at his nails while speaking.

  
  ''clothes are drag, your hair looks like you got out of bed before coming here, and your nails should be clean and tidy if your going to be handing me things with them '' I looked at him trying to not act shocked with how blunt he was but all i did was chuckle awkwardly sliding my hair back.

  
  '' y-yeah sorry  I woke up late getting here and didn't have enough time to actually look....presentable I hope you understand '' I said bowing.  
He titled his head

 

  " No time for excuses. Two shots of expresso with a teaspoon of Hazelnut! Only a teaspoon a coffee, no foam! Here buy some cookies, make them fat-free you could do with some fat-free" he said and handed me his credit card.

  
  I gritted my teeth and fake smiled '' sure!'' i hissed as i walked to the little bar looking area seeing the lady from before look at me in amusemant and also pity '' a real charm isn't he ?'' she said.

  
   ''oh! he is a real charm....ugh! i never met someone so infurtating as him'' I hissed as I made his expresso and she chuckled shaking her head.

  
  ''dont let the act fool you, many have started like you but then all of a sudden poof! they are in love with him and become all lovey dovey '' she said cringing at the thought and I scoffed looking at her.

  
  ''for him!? hah! please i wouldn't fall for someone like him and a pornstar at that!'' i mutterd as i grabbed two non-fat cookies and looked at her

 

'' and besides i don't sleep with my bosses and will never have the interest of doing so'' I exclaimed nodding and she sighed shaking her head.

  
  '' they said the same thing you know. Just you wait untill you start working side by side'' she said and we both looked over seeing jonghyun walk up to us

 

   '' rabbit guy! '' he shouted and I raised my brow thinking about the new name for me wondering if I actually even looked like a rabbit as I gave him his expresso

 

 

   '' yes?'' I asked slightly annoyed.

  
He looked at the expresso that I made and he clicked his tongue '' I said no foam in this but since its your first day and im feeling a bit generous I'll let it slide, but i also need you to drive me home today''

 

 He said drinking his expresso and stretched abit seeing his robe go up. I stared at his robe seeing a tiny bit of his abs and tried not to blush and  then cleared my throat nodding as I looked up at him

  

 '' alright, anything else before I get my keys ? ''  
He shook his head '' No just make sure theres no paparazzi outside or any girls and boys with crazy eyes '' he said patting my shoulder and walked past me.

  I raised a brow '' paparazzi ?-'' I asked confused as i opend the door and widen my eyes at the huge crowd of cameras and girls and even some dudes screaming and waving for jonghyun and I quickly shut the door looking at him '' you have a back door by any chance ? ''

  
   He looked at me as if I was stupid and pointed at the door '' its right over there genius '' he mumbled as he put on his cap and sunglasses fixing some parts of his hair.  
   I glared holding in the urge to strangle him and the lady rubbed my shoulder looking at me in pity '' well as much as I would love to stay here...I got work to do have fun jinki ~'' she said waving as she walked away and I pouted whining shaking my head.

                              

 

**_ughhh....what did i just get myself into?_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I am the author of "What did I get myself into?'' I am pretty excited to share this with you all.. I have originally posted this story on asianfanfics, but I have decided I wanted to show my story on other websites so I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
